The invention relates to article transfer apparatus, and more particularly to a device capable of exchanging the positions of two workpieces or two pairs of workpieces at a high rate of speed, utilizing relatively simple motion of a central shaft.
Article transfer devices for use in and between various manufacturing operations utilize a wide variety of apparatus and movements to accomplish the desired transfers. Apparatus for performing transfers similar to that of the present invention or incorporating certain of the apparatus involved in the present invention are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,556,078, 2,253,283, 2,888,131, 2,927,679, 3,175,705, and 3,520,393 and 3,837,472. Most of the article transfer devices shown in these patents involve relatively complex mechanisms which go through a large number of movements in order to effect the desired transfer. Such apparatus generally requires an undue amount of time for the transfer operations as well as a great deal of maintenance on the complex mechanism. This, of course, is in addition to initial construction cost.